


Dating

by AceVonS



Series: Mr. President [5]
Category: Designated Survivor (TV), NCIS
Genre: First Dates, Idiots in Love, M/M, Nervousness, cuteness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-19 18:31:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19138312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceVonS/pseuds/AceVonS
Summary: Our two dorks go out.





	Dating

**Author's Note:**

> I feel inspired by the new season on Netflix, so here you go, another little snippet on our favorite couple.

He took another look in the mirror and bit his lip. He hadn’t been this nervous since high school. He had taken a cute girl to the prom and he’s been nervous as hell then. He’d liked her a lot, and he had been afraid to make a fool of himself. They had hit it off, but it hadn’t lasted. They had been too different and she had left him soon after the dance. It was the first time he'd had his heart broken.

Tony shook his head to get rid of those thoughts. He hadn’t thought of that in such a long time. “So why the fuck am I thinking it now?” He knew why he was thinking it, he didn't want to admit it though. It was the last time he'd been as nervous as he was now. There was no wall to protect his heart. He hadn't managed to build one after Christmas.

It had been a long while since he had last been on a proper date. A date that did not end up between the sheets. He’d had too many of those, but none since Christmas. After Christmas and those visions, he'd been like a monk. He hadn't chased after anyone and it was starting to raise questions at work. So far he'd been able to make light of it and deflect.

He knew that this date was important because a ghost had shown him the future and it had been wonderful. Two kids and a loving husband. What more could he ask for? “But why the fuck am I putting my trust in a ghost? Was it even real? And great, now I am talking to myself.” In his heart he knew, that Alex the ghost had been real. It was a bit much still, to wrap his head around it.

He had taken a leap of fate and he had to see it through.

So here he was, jittery and second guessing himself. He'd been ready for the date for a while and wondered if this was what women did, when their dates were late. Did they fill up with anxiety until they felt ready to burst? And the truth was that Tom wasn’t late, Tony had been too fast getting ready and now he was paying the price.

He'd never been that good with waiting. For anything.

“Hah, waiting to be picked up for a date is a new one for me.” Tony snorted. 

He was both a dreamer and a pragmatic man, even if he had seen the future and had liked it, nothing was set in stone. Or at least he did not think so. But it could be. He tried to calm himself down, but he wasn’t very successful. The only thing he knew, was that he already felt a connection with Tom. It scared him. It scared him how much he wanted this to work out, how much he wanted the companionship. He was terrified at how much he wanted the man himself.

He shook his head again to get rid of the images Alex had shown him, the ones with him and Tom getting it on. And if he was honest, he could admit, that he might have conjured a few images on his own during the lonely nights.

The doorbell rang interrupting his train of thought. 

“Oh, thank fuck!” His feet carried him to the door almost as soon as the bell had finished its last notes. By the time he reached the door he was breathing fast.

While he had been the bolder when they had met, it had been Tom who had called him first. It had been Tom who had arranged this first date and it was Tom who was waiting outside to pick him up. This was not a role Tony was used to but he found out that he didn't mind. Not really. It was nice being the one chased instead of doing the chasing.

It was easy to smile as he opened the door to greet Tom. He felt that with this man he could be himself and put aside the many roles he played daily. 

Tom smiled back a bit hesitant. Tony felt his worries melt away when he saw how nervous the other man was. It was reassuring. Could it be that the older man wanted this as much as he did?

“I am ready to go, just let me grab my keys.” Tony grinned. Tom nodded, "take your time. I know I am a bit early, but I couldn't wait for any longer." 

Tony grinned wider. The man was as eager as he himself was. "I must confess, I have been ready for a while and was getting antsy." Tony confessed and was delighted to see the corners of Tom's eyes crinkle as he smiled. 

And there it was again, the thing he had felt when they had met, the spark. His heart gave a weird flutter and the butterflies in his belly went insane.

Tony took a deep breath, got his keys and phone and together the men walked out of the house. 

Before they got to the car however, Tom pulled Tony close and kissed him. It left Tony breathless.

“Now that’s out of the way so we can both stop being nervous. I really would like to do that again, with more time.” Tom grinned. He didn't know what had come over him, what had made him so bold, but he was glad that he had done it.

Tony was surprised and chuckled. “You could tell I was nervous?”

“Oh yeah, just like you could tell I was.” Tom agreed. “You know, I haven't been on a date in so long. I fear I could be a bit rusty. So forgive this old man for any blunders that I might make.”

“Oh, hush you. You are not that old. And perhaps I like a guy who has a few miles under his belt. At least they know what they are doing. And judging by that kiss, you have some serious skills.” Tony winked at Tom, put a little extra to his step and got into Tom’s car. Tom shook his head, chuckled, and followed the younger man. 

It was a nice feeling to flirt again and he was certain that Tony was just the kind of guy who was fun and easy to be around. He could be himself around the younger man and that was important. This was Washington after all, so there was a lot of posturing and roles to play. He needed someone to be himself with.

He had a gut feeling that Tony was something he had been missing since the death of his wife. Someone to be in his corner just as he could see himself being in Tony’s corner, always on their side.

He hoped that this was the beginning of something beautiful and long lasting. He was not the one for short relationships or one-night stands. He wanted the security of a long-term relationship. And he needed to think about his kids. He would not introduce anyone to them unless he was certain of them and their relationship. And Tony wouldn’t be meeting them for quite a while.

If only he knew that he was going on the first date with his future husband and a father to his kids.


End file.
